dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Motohama Shinya (Darker Than Black)
Motohama Shinya, also known by his dossier code IO-010, is a major character in the story, "A Dragon Darker Than Black."'' Motohama is a Contractor, a human with supernatural abilities. He is capable of intensifying the gravity of any target he chooses, so long as they are within visual sight. As a Contractor, he needs to fulfill a payment when he uses his powers, his being a worsening eyesight, hence why he wears glasses. To the Public Security Bureau, he is known by his dossier code IO-010, and is also known by his moniker, "The Gravity Master." He is rated as a Rank 1b Threat to Public Security. He is also member of the organization, "Gate Royale," a group composed of Contractors and humans. He is also a member and strategist of Team '''Black Moonlight', partnered with Issei, Matsuda, and Mao, who are fellow Contractors, and a Doll by the name of Yin. Appearance Motohama is a 17-year-old teen with shoulder-length dark brown hair and thin black eyebrows, and wears rimless squared glasses which are almost always in a glare. He is of average height, and has a slightly athletic build. He is commonly found in his Kuoh Academy boys uniform, consisting of a black jacket with white accents, a dress shirt with a black ribbon, and black slacks with a pair of brown loafers. Personality Motohama, much like Issei and Matsuda, is first shown to be ignorant, self-centered, arrogant, and his ongoing perverted nature, and has the ability to calculate a female's body measurements just by looking, which earned him nicknames such as "Perverted Glasses" (エロメガネ Ero-megane) and "Three Sizes Scouter" (スリーサイズスカウター Surī Saizu Sukautā). This has caused him to be instantly labeled as a pervert among the girls of Kuoh Academy and has gained him notoriety for being one of the members of Kuoh Academy's Perverted Trio. In reality, however, this is merely a facade. Motohama, in truth, is a very cold and complex who puts the mission first and feelings second. Like any Contractor, he lacks any form of emotion, and instead acts based on rationality. He is especially pronounced in this regard, as he is the team's strategist. That said, he is very close to his comrades, enough so that he carefully calculates every variable in order to ensure their safety. History Not much is known about Motohama's past, other than that, at some point in time, he became a Contractor and joined Gate Royale, an organization created for the purpose of learning the truth behind Hell's Gate, as well as the elimination of the Khaos Brigade, thus being the anti-thesis of the Hero Faction, as while the group does have humans, they do not agree with Cao Cao's ideals. He was also placed in Black Moonlight, being paired with Matsuda Raikeyo, a Contractor named Mao who is stuck in the body of an animal, and is supported by a Doll named Yin. The group is led by Issei Hyoudou, who is reknowned as the Black Reaper. Abilities Tactician: '''Not unlike many Contractors, Motohama possesses a very pragmatic and resourceful intellect; demonstrating a knack for improvisation during the heat of combat. Due to his rather weak physical strength, he relies more on his strategies and is ability to get himself out of any situation. He is also perfectly capable of coordinating well with his teammates, effectively creating a terrifying set-up. '''Gravity Intesification: Motohama possesses the power to increase the gravitational field of any target he chooses. While the exact increase is unknown, the downside is that he can only target a single object or individual, unless his powers are enhanced by Issei's Boosted Gear. * Payment: Like all Contractors, Motohama must perform a payment after using his abilities. In his case, after increasing a target's gravitational field, his eyesight will worsens. It gets better after a day, but repeated uses will worsen his eyes further to the point where he may even become blind, hence why he wears glasses. Trivia * Motohama is '5, 6" ft tall, and weighs 118 lbs. * His birthday is February 2nd. * His favorite food is beefstake. Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Humans Category:Canon Male Characters Category:DemonsAnarchy